


The Last Dance au

by mikeellee



Category: Excalibur (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Demons, Dimension Travel, Doppelganger, F/M, Mercy Killing, Prom, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Kitty Pryde never had a real good prom in her youth, so, of course, the Goblin Princess will remedy the situation even if Kitty ended up dying. Based on a panel of Excalibur where Evil Meggan dresses Kitty up and take her to a ball.





	The Last Dance au

N/A: That panel with Evil Meggan was really fun and I need to write something with them. To make matters clear, Kitty is the young one in the team but she does not have 15, she has 20 to 21.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)  [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ) [@look-ma-no-hands336](https://tmblr.co/mhF5_x5b8RA8X8xYE42ONvA) [@sailorstar9](https://tmblr.co/mcaoIthPNblJijna-z71kBQ)

Kitty Pryde is in her small apartment that seems to be a miracle that she can afford it, Excalibur does receive payment from the British government to resolve the magical problem and Kitty is grateful for the money, that´s is one of her worries cut down.

The woman is looking at an old yearbook and remembers her prom with distaste as it wasn´t such sweet memories she makes on that day. Resting her face on her right hand, the woman turns the page of the yearbook and flashes of the awful prom invaded her mind.

You may be a super-heroine but no one is safer from assholes. Kitty thought bemused.

As small tear fall from her eyes in the exact moment an enemy shows up, Kitty is far too used with this by now and only complains by the lack of good manners of the villain of the week.

It was Princess Goblin or how Kitty likes to call  "Evil Meggan?!“ and Kitty soon realizes she´s no longer in her apartment. Evil Meggan ignores the moniker as she is ready to defeat and kill her foe, except, she noticed the tears.

"Why are you crying? Is not you to cry as death arrives in your doorstep” Evil Meggan replied confused and Kitty decides that if she tells and Evil Meggan makes fun of her or tell the whole world Shadowcat can dismiss as the villainess being, well, evil.

“Just remembering my prom…it wasn´t nice, the douchbag that take me also double-time me and 4 other girls” Kitty crossed her arms remembering that incident “I throw a ponche in his face and kick him, but, that was my first prom”

Meggan shakes her head and the gesture makes the think of good Meggan. “But that is awful, no young lady deserves to have a bad prom” and with a snap of her fingers the dark place morphed into a fancy ballroom and Kitty realizes she is wearing an elegant dress. “I´ll let my dear husband dance with you and don´t worry, he´s a gentleman” Evil Meggan replied as the alternative version of Brian shows up and so gallantly ask Kitty to dance and the woman realizes she can´t say no.

“So, have the prom you deserve, Kitty, dance and have fun cause that will be the last thing you will do in this room” Evil Meggan chortled as Kitty realizes her situation as this is the red shoe´s tale with a fancy dress.

Evil Brian is dancing with Kitty and she can feel the spell only works on her and not with Brian, well, good to know some things never change. Kitty needs to find a way out as her foot is starting to hurt, then, she thought about her new fancy dress and an idea pops in her mind.

“Sorry, evil Brian, you´re a hell of a dancer but I don´t want to die dancing” and Kitty phase through her dress as if she did take a deep dive and soon is free from the spell and to her luck, Kitty Pryde, is not naked as she is wearing the same outfit from before.

Evil Meggan is not pleased as with another snap she is ready to try a new plan, however, Kitty´s soul sword cut the pocket dimension she made, Brian makes a comment how that was rude as Meggan really made an effort to make a nice prom to Kitty.

Kitty Pryde has a faint impression that Brian is the housewife type as Evil Meggan conquer and destroy. Is not different from the regular version, if you take the whole conquer and destroy.

With the help of the SoulSword, Kitty is back at her apartment and Excalibur was there as well, in their words, Kitty was gone for 3 days and they were looking for her.

Meggan and Brian look at Evil Meggan and Evil Brian, no questions asked in this meeting.

Evil Meggan and Evil Brian debate the situation and they agree to leave, Evil Meggan wants to fill one last cliche as she promises to kill Kitty Pryde another day. Regular Brian and Meggan look at Kitty for answers.

“So, what happened here?” Brian asked.

“You have an evil version Brian as Meggan does too, however, Evil Meggan wanted to give me a nice prom before killing me” Kitty stated and Kurt and Rachel really silent for some reason “she made me dance with you, Brian, well, her Brian, and you are a hell of  a dancer…the worst part is that aside from killing me, that was a far better prom”

Meggan is perplexed and Kitty explain her first prom “What an asshole! Brian can dance many dances even samba” Meggan gushes as a proud girlfriend and Brian is blushing.

“You were dancing with Brian all this time?” asked Rachel bemused and Kurt is not sending happy gazes to Brian.

“Yes, pretty much, until I die,” Kitty states now feeling tired and passes out, in hindsight, Brian holds the tired Kitty wasn´t a move that will make him popular with Kurt and Rachel.

Meggan intervenes by holding the woman and taking her to the medical bay. Brian did the smartest thing and leave as Rachel and Kurt are getting in one of those moods.

Damn you, Brian, I´ll kill you for that.

Aww, I wish I was dancing with kitty.

They thought, now, who thought what is irrelevant as Brian will have to do a low -profile until his jealousy teammates calm down.


End file.
